yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach
Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach is the twenty-second episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sora, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, Scrooge McDuck and their friends meets James Henry Trotter, A boy who lost his parents because they're gobbled up by the Rhino, and has to live with his evil aunts, Spiker and Sponge who are both lazy, abusive, and greedy and holding against his will. So with some help from Jack Skellington, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice, the Rescue Rangers, Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men, They must help James get to New York City flying a Giant Peach with hundreds of seagulls and a pack of six giant anthropomorphic bugs. Plot Prologue/The beginning of James' miserable life/Basil and Dr. Dawson getting help James Henry Trotter is a young boy who lives with his parents by the sea in the United Kingdom. On James' birthday, they plan to go to New York City and visit the Empire State Building, the tallest building in the world. One day, a very terrible and bad thing happens, an angry rhinoceros came from nowhere and eat up James' parents, and finds himself living with his two abusive aunts, Spiker and Sponge. He is forced to work all day and they threaten him with beatings and the mysterious rhino if he tries to leave. Just then, Miss Kitty Mouse saw the whole thing as she came to warn Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson about all of this. So, they contacted Mickey Mouse and the others along with the Rescue Aid Society for help. The Emergency Rescue Aid Society meeting/Riding on Dumbo, Orville and Wilbur Meanwhile at the Rescue Aid Society, the Chairmouse called in on an emergency meeting with Bernard, Bianca and Jake assigned with Mickey and the gang. Just as the Rescue Rangers and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice gathered together, they took off on the Ranger Plane, the Ranger Wing, Dumbo, Orville and Wilbur to meet with Mickey and the others. The Universal Express is ready to go/Gathering enough company for the mission At the Magic Kingdom, Mickey puts the council in charge of watching over it until his return. On the Universal Express, Mickey gathered his friends for the Journey including Jack Skellington, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice, the Rescue Rangers, Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men. Finally, J. Thaddeus Toad started driving with Cyril Proudbottom filling up the coals and woods. Spiker and Sponge abusing James/Mickey and his friends appeared/My Name is James Meanwhile, Spiker and Sponge kept abusing James and sends him to his room without any dinner. Just as he miserably went upstairs, Mickey and his friends appeared and offered their comfort to share with. As they introduce themselves with James, he became gentle with the spider. Discovering an enchanted Magic Man/Bestowing the Crocodile Tongues While rescuing a spider from being squashed by his aunts, James, Mickey and his friends meets a mysterious man with a bag of magic green "crocodile tongues", which he gives to James to make his life better. The soldier warns him not to lose the "tongues" and disappears. The Birth of the Giant Peach/Friar Tuck comforts James/Treating him like a friend When James is returning to the house, he trips and the "tongues" escape into the ground. One peach is soon found on a withered old tree, and it grows to immense proportions. Spiker and Sponge use the giant peach as an attraction, making lots of money as James watches from the house, not allowed to leave. As for Lady Marian, she takes a hatred of her abusive and greedy corruption. As Mickey, Jack and the others snuck in James' room, Friar Tuck cheers him up to never let his despair get him down as everyone else treats him like a friend. Entering the Giant Peach/Meeting the Gigantic Bugs/That's the Life/The Escape That night, James is sent to pick up the garbage. While doing so, he grabs a chunk of the peach to eat as one of the "crocodile tongues" jumps into it. A large hole appears inside the peach and James, Mickey and the others ventures inside and James turns into a stop-motion animated character, where they finds and befriends a group of life-size anthropomorphic bugs who also dream of an ideal home, the Old Green Grasshopper, Mr. Centipede, Earthworm, Miss Spider, Mrs. Ladybug, and Glowworm. As they hear the aunts search for James, Centipede manages to cut the stem holding the giant peach to the tree and the peach rolls away to the Atlantic Ocean with James, Mickey and their friends inside it. Merlock and Dragaunus gathered their followers/Mechanicles built the Robot Shark Meanwhile, Merlock and Lord Dragaunus gathered their gang, the Fearsome Five, Chameleon, Siege, Wraith, Mortimer Mouse, Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell, the Beagle Boys, Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, Nefir Hasenuf and Mechanicles to make ready for the next plan. Then, Mechanicles was finished building the Robot Shark. Soon, Merlock orders it to hunt down Mickey Mouse and his friends, it agreed and set off to go after them at the ocean. Going to New York City/James' idea to travel/Encountering the Robot Shark After their escape from the greedy aunts they somehow land in the middle of the ocean, ???. ????, . ???, . Miss Spider uses the hammer to ????, . The grappling hook flies around the Robot Shark's fin, causing it to lose all its teeth and explodes, killing the Robot Shark. ????, . ????, . Mickey's encouragement for James/Looking at things another way ???, ???. Merlock's frustration with Mickey's interference/Releasing the Skeleton Pirates ???, ???. Beginning of starvation/Realizing the Giant Peach/Eating the Peach ???, ???. Deserving a goodnight's sleep/James' nightmare about the Rhino/A cold wake up call ???, ???. Rescuing Centipede from the Skeleton Pirates/Retrieving the Compass ???, ???. Helping James stand up for himself/Family/Arriving at New York/The Rhino returns ???, ???. James, Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others on top of the Empire State Building ???, ???. Spiker and Sponge are back/Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others vouch for James ???, ???. Taking as stand against Spiker and Sponge/Mickey and the gang to the rescue ???, ???. James and his new family in Central Park/Mickey and his friends succeeded ???, ???. The Rescue Rangers and League's job well done/A Happy Ending/Good News ???, ???. Songs #Rescue Aid Society #My Name is James #That's the Life #Eating the Peach #Family #Good News Trivia *This episode is when Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack and Gilbert Goof became preteens. Scenes #Prologue/The beginning of James' miserable life/Basil and Dr. Dawson getting help #The Emergency Rescue Aid Society meeting/Riding on Dumbo Orville and Wilbur #The Universal Express is ready to go/Gathering enough company for the mission #Spiker and Sponge abusing James/Mickey and his friends appeared/My Name is James #Discovering an enchanted Magic Man/Bestowing the Crocodile Tongues #The Birth of the Giant Peach/Friar Tuck comforts James/Treating him like a friend #Entering the Giant Peach/Meeting the Gigantic Bugs/That's the Life/The Escape #Merlock and Dragaunus gathered their followers/Mechanicles built the Robot Shark #Going to New York City/James' idea to travel/Encountering the Robot Shark #Mickey's encouragement for James/Looking at things another way #Merlock's frustration with Mickey's interference/Releasing the Skeleton Pirates #Beginning of starvation/Realizing the Giant Peach/Eating the Peach #Deserving a goodnight's sleep/James' nightmare about the rhino/A cold wake up call #Rescuing Centipede from the Skeleton Pirates/Retrieving the Compass #Helping James stand up for himself/Family/Arriving at New York/The Rhino returns #James, Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others on top of the Empire State Building #Spiker and Sponge are back/Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others vouch for James #Taking as stand against Spiker and Sponge/Mickey and the gang to the rescue #James and his new family in Central Park/Mickey and his friends succeeded #The Rescue Rangers and League's job well done/A Happy Ending/Good News Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225